


The Stupid Things I Almost Do

by jacobby



Series: Visits from the Other Side of the Door [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pining, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: Naruto wasn’t sure if he were trying to kiss Sasuke or ask him out on a date. Either way, he was too chicken to do anything, so all he could do was stare.AKAThe classic five times but without the plus one.





	The Stupid Things I Almost Do

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning! this hasnt been beta'd and i only looked through the entire thing once. im fairly happy with it though and i hope you are too! :D

 

> ** Messenger **
> 
> **ginger gelato (Online)**
> 
> Fri, 04/01/2016
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  sasuke and i sorted things out last tuesday
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  Cool
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  thats all you can say?
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  What else did you want me to say
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  idk
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:10PM_ ]  
>  Then I have nothing left to say
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  well i have something else to say
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  Oh god
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  dont be such a baby
> 
>  
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  Its just that anything that comes out of your mouth gives me a migraine
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  this is worth half a migraine
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:11PM_ ]  
>  I am audibly sighing  
>  Fine  
>  What is it
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:12PM_ ]  
>  i kinda like sasuke  
>  wow  
>  it feels good to finally admit that to one of my friends
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:12PM_ ]  
>  That makes sense since you guys are best friends
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:12PM_ ]  
>  no  
>  i mean  
>  i really have feelings for him  
>  it really does feel good to say it out loud constantly
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:13PM_ ]  
>  No one else knows?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:13PM_ ]  
>  my parents know
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:13PM_ ]  
>  That you have crush on him?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:13PM_ ]  
>  crush sounds so childish
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:14PM_ ]  
>  You ARE childish
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:14PM_ ]  
>  fuck you
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:15PM_ ]  
>  So you’re in love with him?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:15PM_ ]  
>  no  
>  i dont know  
>  maybe
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:15PM_ ]  
>  How long has this been going on?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:16PM_ ]  
>  idk  
>  maybe since last year?  
>  tho he did kiss me while i was “asleep” when we were 14
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:16M_ ]  
>  Isn’t that supposed to be good news?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:16PM_ ]  
>  idk  
>  i never brough it up  
>  brought**  
>  my feelings had already been a lil weird around  
>  then that  
>  made it weirrer but also  
>  cleared my mind a bit more  
>  then  
>  everything just became super duper clear recently
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:16M_ ]  
>  Slow down, Shakespeare  
>  So what youre telling me is that you kissed years ago  
>  Then you fell in love with him but you never brought it up?  
>  Why?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:17PM_ ]  
>  dunno  
>  thought he liked ino
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:17M_ ]  
>  Ino’s gay
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:17PM_ ]  
>  thanks captain obvious
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:17M_ ]  
>  Is Sasuke gay?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:18PM_ ]  
>  dunno  
>  bi maybe  
>  maybe he likes ino despite her being gay and taken  
>  i heard from sakura he liked girls with long hair
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:18M_ ]  
>  Sakura  
>  As in the woman with long hair that he rejected  
>  Makes perfect sense
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:18PM_ ]  
>  her hair’s short now
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:18M_ ]  
>  Not the point
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:18PM_ ]  
>  ugh this hurts my head
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:18M_ ]  
>  Everything hurts your head
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:18PM_ ]  
>  it hurts my heart too
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:18M_ ]  
>  Ew  
>  Keep that to yourself  
>  You should just tell him
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:19PM_ ]  
>  but  
>  what if he doesnt like me back
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:19M_ ]  
>  But he kissed you
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:19PM_ ]  
>  while i was supposd to be asleep
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:19M_ ]  
>  So?  
>  He still kissed you  
>  I dont see the problem
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:20PM_ ]  
>  what if he already got over it?  
>  he was probably just being a punk kid with a lot of hormones
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:20M_ ]  
>  GOd just tell him
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:20PM_ ]  
>  BUT WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME BACK
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:21M_ ]  
>  Then your friendship will be ruined forever
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:21PM_ ]  
>  CAN YOU NOT SAY THAT  
>  YOU ARE FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:21M_ ]  
>  Im sure you guys will be fine
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:22PM_ ]  
>  why do i not feel better
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:23M_ ]  
>  Youre going to his house tonight right?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:23PM_ ]  
>  Yup
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:24M_ ]  
>  Did he tell why he got upset?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:24PM_ ]  
>  he wasnt upset
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:24M_ ]  
>  Stop making excuses for the guy  
>  He got upset  
>  Either you did something dumb or hes a dumb guy
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:24PM_ ]  
>  you gotta make everything so fucking real?
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:25M_ ]  
>  Youll thank me soon enough
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:25PM_ ]  
>  thats ominous  
>  i literally just shuddered
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:26M_ ]  
>  I didnt think you’d know the word ominous
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:26PM_ ]  
>  fuck you
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:26M_ ]  
>  So did he say?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:27PM_ ]  
>  nope  
>  we had a fight on my front yard  
>  then i invited him for dinner
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:27M_ ]  
>  I take it back  
>  Don’t tell him you like him  
>  You and Sasuke together sounds like a disaster
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:27PM_ ]  
>  NO ITS NOT SHUT UP GAARA
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:27M_ ]  
>  He just showed up in your front door and started throwing punches?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:28PM_ ]  
>  i might have screamed at him to get his shit together  
>  then he told me to just punch him  
>  in the face too  
>  but i refused so he punched me  
>  then i punched him  
>  then my dad broke us up
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:29M_ ]  
>  Broken up before even getting the chance to get together  
>  Tragic, Uzumaki
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _4:30PM_ ]  
>  i AM shakespeare  
>  but fuck off  
>  anyway gotta go  
>  its almost 5pm  
>  mwa
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _4:30M_ ]  
>  Bye

The other side of the bed was cold; empty, with the blanket sprawled and crumpled. It took Naruto a few blinks before he was hit by the feeling of forlorn. The melancholy at the loss of heat was somewhat misplaced, though not altogether foreign.

He snapped up, fully awake now as he scrambled for his phone. The clock read 9:48 PM.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself, voice still laced with lethargy.

Sasuke’s powder blue room was dark and empty. Naruto must’ve fallen asleep while the other boy was busy finishing his cram school homework.

The door opened slowly as he was about to get out of bed. “Oh.”

“Hey.” Naruto stood and stretched. “Where’d you go?”

“Ino gave me a call.” Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him. He turned the lights on and sat on his swivel chair.

“Ino, huh? Sakura with her?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke cleared his throat. “She was just checking in.”

“Hm.”

Naruto was _not_ jealous, but he was definitely feeling _something_. It bubbled in his stomach in the past 24 hours. He had contemplated on whether it was something he could shit out. So he had tried a few times.

It wasn’t.

Naruto didn’t hate Ino. He felt not a drop of resentment for her. It wasn’t her fault she was beautiful and funny and easy to talk to. Hell, even he had had a crush on her when they were eight. He _was_ a little mad that even the stoic and aloof Sasuke wasn’t immune to those charms. Having a crush was tiring. And quite frankly, it reduced Naruto to feeling like a child.

Maybe Gaara was right.

Instead, he went back to lie down on the bed; the bed he and Sasuke _just shared_ an hour ago, which Sasuke left to have a little chat with Ino.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked. He spun himself around on the swivel chair, and gave Naruto a raised eyebrow every time their eyes met.

“Nothing.” Naruto shrugged. “Still a bit sluggish, I guess. Does it look like something’s wrong?”

“Your face is doing that thing.”

“What thing?”

“That thing you do with your face whenever you’re thinking too much. You don’t exactly think a lot, so it’s easy to point out.”

Naruto flipped him the bird the next time Sasuke faced him in his rotation. “You know my face that well, huh? That it?”

“You’re around me too often for me to not know your face, Naruto.”

“Can’t help it; I’m clingy.”

“Tch.”

“I guess you know Ino’s face pretty well, too.”

Sasuke stopped his spinning with one foot on the floor. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” To Naruto’s defense, he did say that in his softest voice possible. Granted, his softest voice wasn’t exactly _soft,_ and Sasuke apparently has pretty good hearing. Naruto cleared his throat, then said, “About our fight…”

“Oh, we’re still not over that?”

“No, I am. Well, we are. But.” Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried to muster up the courage to get just a few more words out. “I talked to Gaara about it—”

“Of course you did.”

“Hey, I’m sure you talked to Ino about it,” Naruto snapped. He didn’t really mean to, so he hid his head underneath a pillow. “Sorry. I still don’t know why that happened, Sasuke. It bothers me, you know..”

Sasuke sighed, deep and long. “I told you to stop worrying about that. It’s fine now.”

“Is it?” Naruto sat up, back resting on the headboard. “Was it something I did?”

“No.” Sasuke spun the swivel chair and stopped it when his back was on Naruto. “I was just being stupid. I never apologized for that, so.” He gave small cough. “Sorry.”

“Hey, Sasuke.”

“What?”

“Face me.”

Sasuke did without a qualm. He had the biggest pout Naruto had seen on him—which was still really subtle, because come on, it’s _Sasuke._ His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, concern and curiosity.

Naruto was struck with a million thoughts at the sight. He was speechless; frozen in time as he tried to uncover what exactly it was he was trying to say before he choked on his own tongue.

“Well?”

 _You’re so fucking beautiful._ “I think I have to go home.”

“Thought you were staying the night?”

Naruto couldn’t help but feel giddy at the disappointment in Sasuke voice. “Tomorrow,” Naruto said. “Like I said, I’m clingy. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He got up from the bed.

“I guess we’ll see.”

“Hey.” Naruto motioned for him to stand with a tug at his hoodie. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sasuke only shrugged and smirked in response.

“Show me out?”

“Sure.”

They headed down, and passed by Mikoto who was watching TV in the living room.

“Going so soon, Naruto? I thought you were staying the night?” Mikoto asked.

“My mom wants me home for tonight, Mrs. Uchiha,” Naruto lied. “I’ll come back tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

“You’re always welcome in our house, dear. Maybe you and Kushina can eat breakfast with Sasuke and I tomorrow. We can head out to eat.”

“That’ll be great!” Naruto beamed. “I’ll tell her.”

“Good night, dear.”

“Good night, Mrs. Uchiha.”

They stood on the Uchihas’ front porch, awkwardly for the first time in a while.

“So.”

“So.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sasuke put his hands in the pockets of his sweats.

Instead of nodding his head or simply turning around to leave, Naruto suddenly had the small bout of courage amidst the jitters that made him pull Sasuke into a hug.

“You missed me, huh?” Sasuke took a moment before he finally wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist.

“Let’s not do that again, whatever that was. Okay, Sasuke?”

“It’s the truth when I told you it wasn’t because of you.”

“Then _you_ don’t do that again. Just tell me if something’s wrong next time.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“God, this is so gay.”

Sasuke’s grip tightened for a split second. “You can say that again.”

“Good night,” Naruto said as he pushed himself off Sasuke. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You need to let go for that.”

“What?”

Sasuke squinted. “You’re still holding me.”

 _Fuck._ “Oops. Anyway, bye.”

 

Naruto turned and pretty much power walked away before Sasuke could point out how red his face was.

* * *

 

> ** Messenger **
> 
> **ginger gelato (Online)**
> 
> Sat, 06/18/2016
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:02AM_ ]  
>  everybody cancelled :(
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:05AM_ ]  
>  What?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:05AM_ ]  
>  our get together with my friends by the waterfall  
>  they all cancelled
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:05AM_ ]  
>  Everyone just so happened to cancel?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:06AM_ ]  
>  well no  
>  but ino said she wasnt going  
>  so sakura and shikamaru started saying they werent going either  
>  sakura said she wasnt going without ino and shikamaru said he didnt want to because its too tiring  
>  then they all just agreed that if a lot of werent going to be around we should just postpone
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:06AM_ ]  
>  Get new friends
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:07AM_ ]  
>  but i love my current friends  
>  ????
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:07AM_ ]  
>  I didnt say you didnt  
>  Just get new friends  
>  Im sure there are other people in your town that you can be friends with
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:07AM]_  
>  i dont think ill get new friends that fast
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:08AM_ ]  
>  Even sasuke got new friends when he thought he lost you
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:08AM_ ]  
>  you mean my cousin and her weird sort of boyfriend who loves water too much  
>  and juugo. i like juugo. hes a cool guy
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:09AM_ ]  
>  Perfect  
>  Theres a family member  
>  A guy you like  
>  A guy who likes water  
>  You can get dirt on sasuke from there
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:10AM_ ]  
>  when did you become such a gossip  
>  no i dont need to get any dirt on sasuke
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:10AM_ ]  
>  Speaking of, did he cancel too?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:11AM]_  
>  i dont think so??  
>  he said hell come back to the gc if everybody had their minds made up
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:11AM_ ]  
>  Then just ask him out
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:12AM_ ]  
>  what
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:12AM_ ]  
>  Youve made up your mind that you want to take sasuke out to the waterfall  
>  Where its just the two of you  
>  Alone
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:13AM_ ]  
>  i never thought of that
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:13AM_ ]  
>  Then think again
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:13AM]_  
>  you know what youre right
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:13AM_ ]  
>  When am i not
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:14AM_ ]  
>  youre a genius  
>  and i love you  
>  gotta prepare
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:15AM_ ]  
>  Youre already so sure hell agree
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:15AM]_  
>  ill tell his mom so he has no choice
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _10:16AM_ ]  
>  Good luck
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _10:16AM_ ]  
>  thanks mwa

There was something about the water that put Naruto at ease.

He was free; suspended in fluid that allowed him to do anything, to be anything. It kept him cool, and yet protected from the earth’s harsh breezes. It enveloped him, embraced him, and protected him.

It kept him safe and free from concern.

Well, almost.

Since his current source of concern was only a few feet away: a half-naked Uchiha, sitting on the banks with his lower legs dipped in the water as he swayed them around to create tiny ripples.

Naruto didn't wanna come up for air. But if he passed out now, there would be no one else but Sasuke who would have to get him out of the water, maybe perform CPR on him to make sure he was still alive—

On second thought, maybe passing out in the water wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

His body wouldn’t let him though, and he rose to the surface with his hair sticking to his eyes, practically blocking his view.

“You seem to be loving the water,” Sasuke said.

Naruto finally swam to the banks, the spot beside Sasuke, and lifted himself up to sit beside him. “I miss swimming, is all.”

“Since when did you enjoy swimming _that much_?”

“Since forever, asshole. Deal with it.”

Sasuke shrugged, then continued swaying his feet. “Do you need a towel?”

Naruto didn’t bother facing Sasuke. He shook his head in response. “Do you need a towel?”

“I didn’t get in the water.”

Naruto smirked. He scooched a little closer to Sasuke, and then—

“Don’t you fucking d—”

Sasuke’s last word was replaced with the sound of splashing water.

“Hah! You shoulda seen it comin’, Sa—hey, wha—”

Sasuke was close. Really close. He rested his chin on Naruto’s right knee while looking intently into Naruto’s eyes. “This is how you play dirty, huh?”

“Heh.” His heartbeat started to race. No, that was an understatement. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid he might vomit it out the next time Sasuke said anything. “Sasuke, what are you—fu—”

He could still feel the heat of Sasuke’s palm on his forearm even though he was completely submerged under the cold water.

Sasuke swam away, heading to where the waterfall hit the river.

Naruto didn’t immediately follow. He watched Sasuke’s form from afar, beautiful and elegant. He was starting to think this might have been a bad idea. He hadn’t exactly taken into account how much skin they were both going to be showing off when Gaara convinced him to ask Sasuke out to a day by the waterfall. If all Sasuke was ever going to be was a distraction rather than a friend who actually wanted to spend time with his dumb ass, then Naruto should call it quits now before he _did_ do anything dumb.

But the words ‘alone with Sasuke’ flipped a switch in his brain that refused to be turned off.

So, he followed. Just like he always had with Sasuke, and just as much as the other boy had with him. They were in a never ending race. The pull they had on each other was unfathomable, but undeniably constant.

Naruto ducked and covered the top of his head with his hands as he went to the undercutting of the waterfall.

Sasuke was already seated on one of the flattened rocks. The stones on the wall of the undercutting were filled with marks and doodles they and the rest of their friends had made with each past visit.

“You ran away,” Naruto said as he sat beside him.

“Had to before we started drowning each other.”

Naruto observed the drawings directly behind him. “Look, it’s the one we did.”

“Hm?”

“This one. Dad would always point to this whenever we’re here.” It was the Uzumaki symbol embedded in the Uchiha symbol. It was sloppy, and didn’t exactly fit together, but they did the best they could to make it work anyway.  It was drawn partly of markers and partly of scratches made to the stone.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, “we drew that when we were four? Three?”

“Around that time, yeah.” Naruto was proud of it. It was probably one of the first things he did with Sasuke.

“Why’d we make that again?”

“I don’t remember. It’s just always been there.”

Sasuke hummed. He traced the outline of the drawing with his forefinger. The touch was gentle and soft. All Naruto could think was how that would feel on his skin.

His hand twitched as he was overcome with the need to hold Sasuke’s hand. “Hey, you think we could…”

“Yeah?”

He knew he should do something. He should say something. Maybe convince Sasuke to go out with him. Or finally tell Sasuke how he felt. But, instead, Naruto just shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin one of the best and rarest moments of his life by scaring Sasuke away.

Sasuke was finally starting to drop his guard around Naruto again. He sounded vulnerable; something Naruto hadn’t heard since their dispute.

“Nothing,” Naruto said as he lowered his head. “I just wanted to thank you for heading out with me today. I was a little disappointed when everyone just started cancelling.”

“I know how excited you were.” Sasuke shrugged. “As if you wouldn’t drag me here by the ankle anyway.”

“I wouldn’t!”

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe I would. But you’d let me.”

Sasuke only squinted his eyes, and pushed Naruto back into the water.

* * *

 

> ** Messenger  **
> 
> **ginger gelato (Online)**
> 
> Sat, 08/13/2016
> 
> **blond bimbo** [7:52 _PM_ ]  
>  gaara  
>  help  
>  GAARA
> 
> [7:55 _PM_ ]  
>  GAARA HELP
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:01PM_ ]  
>  What do you want?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:01PM_ ]  
>  i accidentally held his hand
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:02PM_ ]  
>  Im flushing my phone down the toilet
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:03PM_ ]  
>  horror movie
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:03PM_ ]  
>  You say that like it explains everything
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:03PM_ ]  
>  its supposed to
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:04PM_ ]  
>  It doesnt
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:04PM_ ]  
>  well  
>  you know how invested i get in movies sometimes  
>  so we were watching this horror movie with sakura and ino and lee  
>  then theres this really stressful part  
>  and i just held his hand the entire time  
>  i placed it near my mouth then i realized  
>  i wasnt feeling my own hand on my lips  
>  AND IT WAS ACTUALY HIS HAND
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:04PM_ ]  
>  Weve never watched a movie together before so i wouldnt know how invested you get
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:04PM_ ]  
>  thats what you got from everything i said??  
>  but also aw :((  
>  lets watch a movie next time i visit
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:05PM_ ]  
>  Im not sure i want to
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:05PM_ ]  
>  cmooon  
>  you want to
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:05PM_ ]  
>  Whatever  
>  Can i go now?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:06PM_ ]  
>  not yet
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:06PM_ ]  
>  What am i supposed to help you out with
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:07PM_ ]  
>  how do i recover from this
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:07PM_ ]  
>  You cant  
>  Is the movie over?
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:08PM_ ]  
>  nope  
>  i ran to the bathroom
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:08PM_ ]  
>  Youre never recovering from this  
>  Ever  
>  At all
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:08PM_ ]  
>  BUT GAARA
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:09PM_ ]  
>  Im gonna got to bed
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:09PM_ ]  
>  its still 8 pm
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:09PM_ ]  
>  I dont care  
>  Im going to bed  
>  Go back to your movie  
>    
> 
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:10PM_ ]  
>  BUT GAARAAAAA
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:10PM_ ]  
>  Ill visit you next week to watch a movie  
>  JUST PLEASE  
>  If you dont go back, ill call sasuke to tell him you freaked out because you kissed his hand
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:11PM_ ]  
>  i did NOT kiss his hand  
>  on purpose  
>  WAIT A MINUTE  
>  youll go out with me?  
>  AAAW <3
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _8:12PM_ ]  
>  Im ignoring you now  
>  Tell lee and the rest i said hi  
>  Good night
> 
> **blond bimbo** [ _8:12PM_ ]  
>  good night mwa mwa mwa

 

“The ending was just sad, but I’d do that for the people I—”

“Hey, Sakura,” Naruto said, not immediately noticing that Lee was still talking. “Sorry! Uh—just. Sorry. What was it you’re saying, Lee?”

“It’s okay, Naruto.” Lee gave him a thumbs up. “You’ve been looking off into the distance for a while. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh.”

“What is it, Naruto?” Sakura said a little too loudly. She looked sleepy; the bags under her eyes were more pronounced than usual. She hugged her coffee close to her chest, and took consistent but small sips every other second. “Naruto?”

“I’m just curious.” Naruto shifted in his seat. He took a gulp of his hot chocolate milk before continuing, “do you ever get jealous? Over Ino. Like, as her girlfriend.”

“Odd question to suddenly ask.” She took another small sip. “Not so much.”

“Why not?”

“Dunno. I know that would make it seem like I don’t care, but it’s not that at all. I love Ino a lot, very much, in every way possible. I guess I’m just not insecure? And there’s trust. I definitely trust her.”

Naruto hummed.

“Why are you asking?”

“No reason. I just noticed she and Sasuke were gone so suddenly. Got curious, is all.”

“Huh.” Another small sip. “Are _you_ jealous?”

“Me? Of what?”

“Of Ino. Over Sasuke.”

“Wait, what?” Naruto’s heart jumped. There was a tingling feeling on the nape of his neck, crawling towards his shoulders.

“You like Sasuke, Naruto?” Lee asked, though there was no malice in his voice or expression.

“No, I’m not jealous.” Naruto lied. He avoided Lee’s question, and he hoped to all the gods watching over him that they didn’t notice. “I mean, I love the guy. We’re friends.”

“Right.” Sakura raised an eyebrow, suspicious. She took another sip, and everytime she did, it made Naruto a little more anxious. “Sure. Friends.”

Naruto released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He cleared his throat before excusing himself from their table. He left his bag on his chair to let them know that he was coming back. Other than that, he didn’t say a word.

Figuring out his feelings for Sasuke was a slow, agonizing process. It started out with confusion and disbelief. This turned into unjustified jealousy, until that turned into the warm feeling radiating throughout his body. The slight jealousy was ever present, of course, and it wasn’t often he admitted to himself that he _was_ jealous. But that was no longer the focus; instead, his brain opted for images of Sasuke smiling, laughing, frowning, anything.

He had told his parents almost immediately during the beginning of said process. But they’re his parents. He was sure that that certain information was definitely going to be kept exclusive to his family. He was blessed that the kind of people that they were were nothing less than awesome.

His friends were just as amazing. They were few of the most supportive people he knew when it came to himself, most especially Sakura. She was his best friend after all. And Lee was just really supportive of everyone. Naruto couldn’t completely comprehend why he never told them, save Gaara. Not that he didn’t trust his friends, they had always been there for him when he needed them.

And maybe that was it. They were _too_ supportive, that it would become a problem in the long run. One minute, Naruto would tell them he was, in fact, in love with Sasuke. The next, they were setting up dates and locking them up in rooms together. He loved his friends, but more than half of them, including Naruto, were a bunch of troublemakers who liked to take matter into their own hands.

The girls were the better option, but at the same time they were worse. Essentially, the Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, and sometimes even Karin, became a tightly knit unit come junior high. They told each other anything and everything. Ino’s allegiance was obviously to Sasuke, which probably meant everyone else’s allegiance was to Sasuke, too.

When he and Sasuke had had a falling out, it was Ino who had tried to put Sasuke’s name in good light. The other girls had avoided the subject; even Sakura, who had only told him every now and then that she would have punched Sasuke to his wit’s ends if nobody were there to have stopped her.

So instead of facing his feelings head on with two of the people he trusted, but also didn’t trust, he decided to take a walk. Better than having to deal with his feelings in the middle of the night while he was at such a public space.

He walked around the arcaded exterior of the second floor, behind the Starbucks. It served as the mall’s roof garden, and a variety of plants, art installations and benches decorated the space. He roamed around the mall, often casually leaning on the railing before heading to another location, alone in his thoughts and in the cold.

Eventually, his legs became too wobbly to walk, so he looked for a place to sit. He was headed to an inconspicuous spot at the back of a large ornamental plant box when he saw Sasuke resting his head on Ino’s shoulder.

“I—um, hi!”

“Naruto—?”

“Naruto!” Ino stood abruptly. Naruto expected guilt from Ino, but he wasn't sure why. “Is Sakura okay?”

“Yeah…she’s, uh. I needed to get some air but she’s inside with Lee.”

“Perfect. I’ll leave you two alone. Sasuke was getting too emo again.”

“When was he never emo?” Naruto crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side.

With that, Ino left.

Sasuke kept his head low, and his hands pressed together as they hang between his legs. “What’s wrong, Naruto?”

“Nothing,” he responded. He took the seat beside Sasuke, and then continued, “what about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“You were gone suddenly. Just thought maybe there was something on your mind.”

“Hm. Maybe.”

Naruto turned to look Sasuke in the eyes, but the other boy still had his gaze casted down.

“You ever think...” It was now or never. Or probably now or another try next week. It really depended on the kind of threat Gaara sent his way.

“Hm?”

“You think...” And yet no matter how hard Naruto pulled something spontaneous out of his ass, he still couldn’t do it. The image of Ino and Sasuke being intimate was practically seared into his brain now, no matter how stupid that sounded. Ino was gay. Sasuke was—well, he didn’t really know. This was never anything they talked about before. Feelings weren’t exactly their forte. Sasuke showed too little of it, while Naruto showed too much. The in-between was something they were still trying to work on. “Nothing. I was just rambling.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

“So…”

“Hm?”

“About earlier…”

“What about it?”

“You’re making this harder for me,” he mumbled. “Don’t play dumb. The thing…that I did. I was scared. I didn’t realize what I was doing till it was too late.”

“Oh, that was hard for _you?”_

“Yeah. No. I mean, I don’t really care. But instead of you reacting like a normal person, you went missing from our table. It freaked me out.”

“What?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his palm. “You think we’ll get into another fight?”

“Yeah! Yes. Maybe. We fight all the time, but that particular one was bad. You know I hate that kind of serious fight where you just wouldn’t talk to me so suddenly.”

“Why are we even having this conversation? I told you, that was done. That was _months_ ago, Naruto. Stop thinking about it.”

“Doesn’t mean it won’t happen again. You just disappeared! I got worried that maybe what I did pissed you off. And, I just—there are those moments when I just don’t know what you’re thinking, and I just… I get worried.”

“Well, sorry if my thoughts are too fucking worrying for you.”

Naruto exhaled and inhaled a slow deep breath. He rubbed his hands together, though they were already sticky and warm from getting too heated up in their argument. “You know that’s not what I fucking mean, Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked far off into the sky before he stood and turned his back to Naruto. “I’m going back inside.”

“Jesus, are you mad at me again?” Naruto jumped forward from his seat, and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. He spun him around and tightened his grip on Sasuke’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t move.

Sasuke didn’t do so much as squirm. He stayed still, his lips in a pout while his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not joking. I’ll tell your mom that you stopped talking to me again so she’ll force you to talk to me.”

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. “Will you _please_ let me go first?”

Naruto waited a few seconds before he finally loosened his grip. “So?”

“I’m not mad,” Sasuke said. “But I need to head home and give myself a minute.”

“I thought you were going back inside?”

“I change my mind.”

“Okay. I’ll walk with y—”

“No. Walk the girls home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And there it was again, the feeling of jealousy he couldn’t get rid of. If Sasuke _did_ have a crush on Ino, he supposed he wouldn’t tell anyone about it in case it made things weird with Sakura. That didn’t make it suck any less though.

The sting in Naruto’s heart spread throughout his chest. However, hurt as he may be, he was still breathless at the touch—at the sight of Sasuke looking just a little bit broken after their confrontation. It was exhilarating how Naruto had that kind of effect on him. There was something alluring about the unfamiliarity that attracted him to Sasuke even more.

Still, he let him go. He watched as Sasuke’s figure slowly got smaller and smaller and finally down a flight of stairs.

* * *

> **  
> Messenger **
> 
> **ginger gelato (Online)**
> 
> Thu, 01/12/2017
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _4:15PM_ ]  
>  Good luck
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _4:32PM_ ]  
>  thanks

 

“So.”

“So?”

“Ino said you apologized to her. Why?”

This wasn’t how Naruto imagined the beginning of their conversation to go when he planned this ‘date.’ Sure, he didn’t call it a date when he told Sasuke to get some ramen with him at Ramen Ichiraku. What they were doing wasn’t at all anything out of the ordinary within their friendship, either. Still, he had a plan in his mind where he was finally going to ask Sasuke out.

Sasuke, stubborn and sulky. The one person who was capable of making Naruto almost pull the hair off his head because of how much frustrating it can get to express any sort of feeling.

The one who decided to start their conversation with ‘Ino’ of all things. Not that Naruto minded as much as before, because now he should be able to segue to his point. That did not, however, make him feel any less shitty and ashamed about the way he had been treating Ino. He wasn’t awful to her by any means. It was just that his jealousy left a sour taste in his mouth, making him susceptible to mood swings around Ino more than the others.

He had apologized to her earlier that day. She hadn’t been confused at all; she hadn’t even questioned Naruto or what he meant with his short apology.

She had only smiled like she has understood and had given him a thumbs up.

What Naruto didn’t expect is that she’d tell Sasuke. Immediately.

“Nothing,” Naruto said. He scratched the back of his head. “Just thought I was being rude to her, recently. I didn’t want to seem like I was doing it on purpose.”

“Why would you be rude to her?”

“I wasn’t. I just thought I was.”

Sasuke squinted at him. “I’ll drop this for now since you’re paying for dinner. Everything’s okay now, though?”

“Yup!” Naruto smiled a toothy grin. He hoped it didn’t look as forced is it felt. “I feel better.”

“Do you think Ino feels better?”

“I don’t really think Ino cared? She was very… _meh_ about it.”

“Uh huh…anyway. What’s the occasion?”

“You have an awful lot of questions today, Sasuke.”

Sasuke threw a small piece of chipped wood at him. “Because you’ve been doing weird shit. Apologizing for something and being secretive about it. Paying for dinner. What’s your deal?”

Exactly the opposite of what he wanted to happen.

“Can you, like, chill for a second?”

Sasuke huffed, crossed his arms, and leaned away. “Fine.”

“How was cram school?” Naruto winced inwardly.

“Tiring and boring. It’s just more of the shit I already know. How was waiting around outside?”

“Tiring and boring.” Naruto smiled. “But I didn’t mind. I don’t really mind waiting for you.”

“Huh, careful what you say.” Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were absurdly dark that night, even under the warm light. They were unreadable, like usual, but there was that hint of vulnerability that Naruto had loved seeing ever since their fight.

He looked straight into those eyes, offering an unnamed challenge of who would look away first. Naruto wasn’t about to, especially with what he was finally about to ask. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Sasuke frowned, invisible to someone who wasn’t used to the minute changes in Sasuke’s expressions. “I just thought what you said could mean a lot of things, too.”

“Yeah...um. About tha—”

“This is a lovely date you kids are having.” Teuchi stood in front of them, their orders in hand.

“We’re not on a date,” Sasuke said as a matter-of-factly.

And _that. That_ did it.

In all the years they had known each other, Sasuke had called Naruto different names. Dumbass, moron and dead last were just a few. They should be hurtful if Naruto were just any other person. But he wasn’t. He knew Sasuke never meant any of them—except maybe the last one. Still, none of that hurt him. In fact, Sasuke rarely said anything that truly hurt Naruto.

Except now. When Sasuke was only stating a fact. Because there was no indication whatsoever that he meant the opposite. Or that he was just playing around. Or that he wanted say ‘Yes, Mr. Teuchi. We’re on a date. This is a date. Between Naruto and me. I’m very happy on this date.’

Nope. It was a simple ‘not a date.’ And Naruto’s heart shattered.

“‘Course not!” Naruto chuckled. The fake practiced laughed he had done his entire life when things didn’t go his way. “We’re just getting dinner before we head home.”

“Really. I must’ve read the tension wrong.” Mr. Teuchi was still smiling, as if he didn’t at all say anything that instigated something to ruin Naruto’s night.

“Pardon?” Sasuke said.

“Nothing. Enjoy your ramen, boys.”

Naruto was quiet the entire time, although he thought he masked his silence pretty well with the fake-enthusiasm for his meal. He downed everything in under five minutes, wanting to just head home.

“What was it you’re saying?”

“What?”

Sasuke’s chopsticks were halfway to his mouth when he responded. “Earlier. You were about to say something?”

“I don’t remember,” he lied. “Knowing me I was probably just about to crack a lame joke that will totally make you laugh.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” After finishing his noodles, he continued, “wanna come by the house? We could play some Tekken.”

Naruto shook his head. “I’m a little tired. I still have a ton of homework to finish.”

“I could stay at your place and help you.”

“No,” he said a too firmly too fast. “No, thanks. Just rest, Sasuke. I know how tired you must be from cram school.”

“I don’t mind, Naruto.”

“Really. It’s okay. Might ask help from my dad if it’s anything I can’t handle. Haven’t been spending that much time with my old man.” It was a lame excuse, and Sasuke knew it. Naruto spent far too much time with his parents as a seventeen-year-old boy, and the entire town knew that.

Sasuke only shrugged. “If that’s what you want.”

When they both finished their ramen, Naruto paid. They headed outside, and walked home in relative silence.

“Your house is that way,” Naruto said when Sasuke didn’t turn to his street.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“It’s fine—”

“I said I’m walking you home, Naruto.”

“Okay, sheesh. No need to be such a grouch.”

“Now, I’m the grouch? You were the one pouting and frowning all night.”

“Can we not—let’s not fight. Please? I’m exhausted, Sasuke.”

Sasuke only nodded. They reached the Namikaze household in under ten minutes.

“Good evening, Sasuke,” Kushina greeted. She had just gotten home as well. She was carrying a few grocery bags. “Nice of you to walk my son home tonight.”

“He’s been in a horrible mood the entire evening, Mrs. Uzumaki. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything reckless on the way home.”

Naruto lightly punched him on the arm. “Hey.”

“Now, now, boys. I’ll head inside. Are you coming in, Sasuke?”

“No, thank you. I just wanted to drop him off.”

“Let me help you with the groceries, mom.”

“It’s fine, Naruto. Come by again soon, Sasuke. We miss having you here.”

“Of course, Mrs. Uzumaki. Good night.”

“Good night, dear.”

Naruto cleared his throat as his mom closed the door behind them. “Thanks for taking me home.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“I mean it.”

Sasuke only shrugged. “Not like we haven’t done this before.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

“I’ll go now. Text me or whatever. Good night, Naruto.” Sasuke smiled; that small, but firm and definitely vulnerable smile.

It was enough to make him forget about his qualms earlier. To make him remember that this was worth fighting for.

 

With whatever strength he had left, Naruto smiled back. “Good night, Sasuke.”

* * *

 

> ** Messenger  **
> 
> **ginger gelato (Online)**
> 
> Fri, 03/24/2017
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _2:51PM_ ]  
>  hey
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _2:58PM_ ]  
>  What is it?
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _2:58PM_ ]  
>  sasuke’s been weird today  
>  im a lil worried
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _2:58PM_ ]  
>  Why so?
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _2:58PM_ ]  
>  hes quiet  
>  he didnt even have lunch with me  
>  he ate lunch with sakura and ino
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:01PM_ ]  
>  I thought you said he did that a lot  
>  And that you were fine with it now
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:01PM_ ]  
>  it is  
>  and i am  
>  but he wont even talk to me  
>  im just worried  
>    
> 
> 
> **ginger gelato** [ _3:02PM_ ]  
>  Hes probably fine  
>  Just give him time
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:03PM_ ]  
>  sorry  
>  im probably bothering you wiht this
> 
>  
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:03PM_ ]  
>  No youre not  
>  Youre a bother but you dont bother me
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:04PM_ ]  
>  aaaw  
>  bro  
>  <3
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:04PM_ ]  
>  Stop
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:04PM_ ]  
>  pffft  
>  but yeah  
>  idk what to do
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:05PM_ ]  
>  Does he avoid you?  
>  Push you away or something?
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:05PM_ ]  
>  not really  
>  he just didnt eat lunch with me  
>  and the not talking part
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:06PM_ ]  
>  The just be there for him  
>  He might just need the company without all the talking
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:07PM_ ]  
>  you think thats it?
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:07PM_ ]  
>  Believe it or not, not everyone is as loud and as talkative as you
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:07PM_ ]  
>  :P  
>  fuck off
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:08PM_ ]  
>  I gotta go back to class
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:09PM_ ]  
>  okay  
>  ill go back to where sasuke is and see where this goes
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:09PM_ ]  
>  Okay  
>  And Naruto
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:10PM_ ]  
>  yeah?
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:10PM_ ]  
>  Dont think youre a bother  
>  Youre not  
>  If anyone says so then then ditch their ass
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:11PM_ ]  
>  WOW I LOVE YOU
> 
>  **ginger gelato** [ _3:12PM_ ]  
>  See you soon
> 
>  **blond bimbo** [ _3:10PM_ ]  
>  MWA MWA MWA

“What are you doing, Naruto?” were the first words Sasuke said to him the entire day. It was almost five in the afternoon and on their way home. At first, he had been afraid of it ending similar to the _Fight That Shall Not Be Mentioned_ , but it seemed like that was less than likely to happen.

Sasuke was being extremely weird, but not hostile. He wasn’t having mood swings, either. In fact, it was as if he was stuck one unfamiliar mood the entire time. It was one of those days Sasuke just looked lost but completely guarded. He didn’t let anything slip.

Naruto didn’t know what make of it. He would find it endearing if It didn’t terrify him that much. He followed Gaara’s advice, and went wherever Sasuke went, sat wherever Sasuke sat, and stood wherever Sasuke stood.

“What do you mean?” Naruto replied.

“You kept staring at me the entire day. Is there something on my face?”

Their walk was a lot slower than usual, meaning more time spent with Sasuke, meaning he might as well get it over with.

“By something on your face, did you mean you not talking to me for hours? Because yeah, there’s something on your face.”

Sasuke frowned. “I haven’t?”

“No, asshole. You left me to have lunch with Sakura and Ino. You barely even looked at me.”

“Sorry?” Sasuke looked ahead to where he was going. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, Sasuke. Just take your time.” Naruto _was_ genuinely curious, but he wasn’t going to pry lest Sasuke go _Complete Asshole Mode_ and completely shut off from the world.

“Wow,” Sasuke deadpanned. “Where’d that advice come from?”

“Gaara.”

“I haven’t spent that much time with Gaara, but I think I already like him.”

“Tough luck because he’s already mine.”

Sasuke halted. “Right,” he said when Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. “You go ahead. I’m gonna stop by the river for a little something.”

“What? No. I’ll come with you. It’s not like—”

“I’ll go by myself, Naruto.”

“No.” He wasn’t about to just let Sasuke go after finally starting a conversation with him. He was supposed to put up a better fight for Sasuke, even if it meant it was Sasuke's own stubbornness that was going to push Naruto away. To make his point final, he held onto Sasuke’s wrist, tugging closer.

Sasuke took a step forward and stumbled a little, his face just inches away from Naruto’s that both their breaths hitched at the near contact.

“Let me go.” Sasuke tried pulling his arm away.

“Not until you tell me I can come with you. You don’t talk to me the entire day and now you avoid me again. I won’t ask what’s bothering you Sasuke, but at least allow me to be there for you”

Sasuke pouted. God, Naruto loved that pout. “Fine! Holy shit, fine. Come with me. While you’re at it, why don’t you start living in my house, sleep in the same bed as me, shower with me.”

“Is that an open invitation?” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, feigning a humorous vibe.

Sasuke sighed, long and heavy. “Let me go. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They continue their walk in relative silence. They reached the Naka River moments after. Naruto trailed a step behind Sasuke to make sure he didn’t aggravate him more.

“So, are we having a picnic here?”

“I’m going to my ancestors’ temple to pray. Is that fine?”

“Ah.” Naruto felt a awkward. He didn’t know the situation was this serious. “Okay. I’ll come with.”

Sasuke only looked at him intently. He nodded and climbed the hill that lead to their temple.

It wasn’t a place they frequently visited, but Naruto had been here a few times. Mostly during Uchiha outings he had been invited to. Sasuke’s father often encouraged them to ask for guidance and safety. As far as Naruto knew, Sasuke wasn’t the type to visit his ancestral temple regularly, or at all, without his father’s say so.

“Do you want to come inside with me?”

“Yes.”

“Stay quiet, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They stood in front of the stones with the names listed on them. They each grabbed for incense, lit it and placed it on the burner.

Sasuke bowed his head and closed his eyes. He finally looked at peace. Vulnerable, still. But a calmer nature had overtaken him.

And so Sasuke prayed. Not as long as Naruto had hoped. But long enough that he didn’t quite catch himself ogling at Sasuke.

“What? You’re staring again.”

Damn it.

Naruto wasn’t sure if he were trying to kiss Sasuke or ask him out on a date. Either way, he was too chicken to do anything, so all he could do was stare.

“Naruto.”

“Huh?”

“Are you done?”

“Ah—no, wait.” Bowing his head, Naruto uttered a quick prayer; for guidance mostly. And something that should get him on the good side of Sasuke’s ancestors—patience. Definitely patience.

“Okay,” Naruto said out loud. “Done.”

They went down the hill, and to the river, sitting on a bench that gave a good view of the sunset.

“So.”

“So?”

“About earlier.” Sasuke put his hand on his lap. “It’s nothing you did, Naruto. Stop worrying about that.”

“It’s funny.”

“Hm? What is?”

“I didn’t think it was something I did this time. Maybe at the beginning, but...dunno. This felt different.”

“What?” Sasuke eyebrows furrowed.

“Like you said, we spend too much time with each other. It’s not hard to spot the little changes in your face. And this...it finally feels different.”

“Psh.” Sasuke crossed his arms as he observed the current. “Whatever.”

“Hey, Sasuke.”

“What now?” But he didn’t turn to look at Naruto. His eyes kept their focus on the river. It almost looked like his cheeks and the tips of his ears were getting redder by the second, but Naruto couldn’t tell if it were the orange hues of the sunset that were tampering with Sasuke’s skin or not.

He could just be thinking it. He wasn’t about to raise his hopes.

“The sun looks nice on you.”

Naruto expected another jab at him. Maybe Sasuke pushing him off the bench, or punching him in the arm for saying such a dumb thing.

He did none of that. Instead, he nodded, still refusing to look at Naruto. “Yeah, I was hoping it does.”

It could be because his mind had too many thoughts running through it. It could be because he currently didn’t have any control over his body. But he reached his forefinger and middle finger out, wrapping them around Sasuke’s own, now resting on the bench.

Sasuke didn’t pull away.

They had done it since they were children, when words escaped them altogether. But no matter how many times they had done it, touching Sasuke’s skin so intimately left Naruto breathless every time. It was during these moments that he felt the pieces finally fitting, forming a picture still too fuzzy for Naruto to decipher.

But it was there, and it was _theirs_. And if things wouldn’t work out with the way he felt no matter how hard he fought, knowing that they had once shared the same space, the same connection—well, it was all Naruto could ever ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, the fic isnt beta'd. if theres anyone out there who would be kind enough to beta for me, please come say hi to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/jvcobby). im in desperate need. anyway! i hope you enjoyed this one! :D more to come soon


End file.
